The present invention relates to elevated tanks.
Elevated tanks are used for holding a fluid such as water and other substances above the ground so that the fluid can be gravity fed as needed. Conventional elevated tanks are often built on a concrete pedestal or similar structure and often have a tank chamber that must be raised above the pedestal. This requires workers to work at dangerous heights and in dangerous conditions. This also requires the use of particularly skilled workers, which further increases the cost of constructing the elevated tank. Conventional elevated tanks also often include tank floors that extend beyond an outer wall of the tank, further complicating tank construction and increasing the cost of constructing the tank.